Love In The Dark
by Dark Courriel
Summary: Mereka para manusia kegelapan. Yang akan memusnahkan para sampah yang tak tau akan aturan. Kedalam sang kegelapan. Mereka tak punya hati,mereka tak berperasaan tapi mereka. Yang membawa ku menuju, dimana ada jalan yang bernama kehidupan.../My first Fanfic/Berkenan RnR? / author newbie/ chapter 1 update :)
1. Chapter 1

**Love In The Dark..**

kimie sakiyurai 'production

**Love in the dark**©_Aoi Kimie_

naruto is belong to masashi khisimoto

Rate M

**summary**:

_Disaat aku ketakutan,_

_dimana aku butuh sebuah pertolongan.._

_Tak ada yang perduli denganku..._

_Tapi, mereka datang dengan membawa kegelapan.._

_Mereka lah penyelamatku..._

_Tak perduli apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.._

_Karena ku hanya percaya pada mereka..._

_Karena mereka sebagian jiwaku yang membawa ku kesebuah kegelapan yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun..._

_._

.

.

**Prologgg**~

"Kyaaa..aku mohon jangannnn..!"

"Siapa saja tolong aku hiks..hiks..?"

"Tenanglah gadis kecil, kami tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"Iya, kau memang manis gadis kecil..hahahaha."

_**(Manusia,seringkali diliputi oleh kegelapan...)**_

"Tidakkk kumohon jangan dekati...aku pergiiiiii kaliannn."

Plakkk!

"Dasar gadis bodoh, tak bisakah kau diam,HAH." Pria dengan tampang dosa itu melayangkan tamparan keras kearah gadis kecil yang tak bersalah, tanpa belas kasihan kedua pria itu tak menghiraukan gadis kecil itu yang sudah meringis kesakitan.

"Ukkhh,sa-saaakittt!" Gadis kecil itu menangis kesakitan dengan kencang sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berisikkk!, lihat saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu yang lebih kejam!" Ancam salah satu pria itu dengan seringai kejam, sambil menjambak rambut gadis kecil itu dengan sangat keras.

_**(Tapi aku berbeda...) **_

"Cihhh, kalian berdua bodoh aku tidak akan menuruti semua perkataanmuuu!, Cuihh" Bantah gadis kecil, dengan meludahi tepat di depan wajah salah satu pria beringas itu.

"Gadis kurang ajarr kauuu!"

"Akhhh, tidak! Sakittt..sa-sakittt..hiks. .hikss! To-tolonggg" Pria itu kali ini tidak memberi ampun pada gadis kecil yang sudah meringis kesakitan akibat salah satu seorang pria menjambak rambut nya dengan sangat kencang.

"Heii, kalian berdua!"

"Kalian sungguh bodoh." Suara dari arah lain menghentikan seketika waktu di tempat mencekam itu. Yang berasal dari bocah laki-laki berambut _merah bata _dan mempunyai _tato 'ai' _di keningnya. Kedua pria itu menoleh mencari keberadaan tepat dimana sang sumber suara berasal.

_**(Dari awal diriku tak pernah diliputi rasa apapun...)**_

"Hahahha, hei bocah-bocah ingusan seperti kalian berani !" Ucap salah satu pria itu dengan angkuh

"Kalian itu memang sama-sama menyedihkan dengan sampah," Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _raven_ dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Dan juga kalian orang yang begitu lemah!" Timpal bocah laki-laki lain yang memiliki rambut _merah darah _berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dengan menampilkan senyuman mengejek.

_**(Memiliki jiwa yg kosong...)**_

"Dasar bocah sialan, apa yang kalian inginkan,HAH!"

"Kurasa kalian tak bodoh bukan?, tentu saja kami ingin menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang tak berdosa itu." Jawab bocah laki-laki berambut _pirang. _"Menyelamatkan katamu, kau pikir siapa kalian.."

_**(Aku tak pernah mengenal hati..)**_

**"kami..."**

Bocah laki-laki _raven_ itu menyeringai.

**"Adalah..."**

Sambung bocah berambut _merah darah_ dengan senyuman liciknya.

**"Sang kegelapan.."**

Seringai senyuman licik mengembang dari bibir bocah berambut _hitam eboni._

_**(Tapi kini ku sadar, karena mereka..)**_

**"Yang akan membawa berita kematian..."**

Cengiran rubah menghiasi dari sudut bibir dari bocah laki-laki bermata _biru shappire._

**"Pada para sampah yang tak tau akan aturan..."**

Bocah lelaki berambut _hitam panjang _berujar, tak lupa dengan parasnya yang menyeringai kejam.

**"Matilah dalam kegelapan!" **Dan bocah laki-laki yang memiliki _tato 'ai' _di keningnya. Mengeluarkan pasir yang keluar langsung dari tangannya. Dan pasir-pasir itu pun langsung membungkus kedua pria itu hingga seluruh badan. Menyebabkan kedua pria itu hancur berkeping-keping hancur bercampur dalam pasir tanpa sisa. Bocah laki-laki yang memiliki_ tato 'ai' _di kening itu pun menyeringai.

_**(Ku mampu menggampai setitik cahaya...)**_

Sang gadis kecil mengerjap tak percaya, dengan pikirannya ia masih berusaha mengelolah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik bocah yang diketahui ada ber-6 itu, ia yakini mungkin kira-kira umur mereka tak terpaut jauh dari umur dirinya. Dan mereka ber-6 mendekati sosok gadis kecil yang bersender lemas ditembok.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lemah, dengan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bocah laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan satu-persatu.

_**(Yang dulu tak pernah kurasakan...)**_

"Kau, tak perlu tau siapa kami. Ketahuilah bahwa kami adalah **sang kegelapan**." Jawab datar bocah berambut _raven_.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sa-sakura. Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

_**(Dan kini aku menuju dimana jalan yang bernama kehidupan...)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC~

_Mereka para manusia kegelapan.._

_Yang akan memusnahkan para sampah yang tak tau akan aturan.._

_Kedalam sang kegelapan.._

_Mereka tak punya hati, mereka tak berperasaan tapi mereka.._

_Yang membawa ku menuju, dimana ada jalan yang bernama kehidupan..._

**Author's note...**

Hai, perkenalkan aoi author baru disini. jadi jangan sungkan terhadap saya. jadi saya mohon bantuan dari para senpai-senpai sekalian. XD

Fiuuhh~aoi pngen menghembuskan nafas lega deh. Padahal ini cuman prolog doang #ditimpuk massa

Gomen-ne minna-san sbetulnya pngen langsung kecerita aja tadinya. Yah,tpi mau gmana lagi crita nya udh terlanjur begini saya udh berusaha membuat fic terbaru kedua saya..horayy

#sambil tepuk tngan.

Pdahal saya belom tentu bakal ngelanjutin fic ini. Tapi,saya keburu ngebet bgt sihh buat dipublish. ;p

Smoga kalian smua suka atas karya aoi ini.

Jika ada yg mau memberi saran,kritikan,masukan,atau hnya skedar ingin berkenalan juga silahkan sampaikan lewat review atau PM

Flame terbuka lebar bagi anda, tapi jika bisa flame tersebut dengan bahasa yang sopan dan cara anda menyampaikn flame yg membangun bagi saya sndiri.

Terimah kasih atas perhatian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu utk membaca fic kadaluarsa aoi.

Salam hangat,

_Aoi kimie~_

**Jadi RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimie sakiyurai 'production

**Love in the dark**©_Aoi kimie_

Naruto is belong to masashi khisimoto

Rate M

**Warning**: Disini aku pake rate M jadi yang belum cukup umur jangan coba-coba. hohoho #sendirinya aja bocah,LIME or LEMON, OOC, Typo yang mungkin selalu bisa nempel di tulisan, dan LL. Dosa ditanggung sendiri2, jngan bawa2 sang author. XD

**Pemberitahuan**:

1)Disini aoi cuman mau kasih tau kalo umur masing-masing tokoh berbeda:

Sakura 16 tahun,

Sai, 18 tahun

Sasuke, 17 tahun

Gaara,17 tahun

Sasori, 16 tahun

Naruto, 16 tahun

Neji, 18 tahun

2) Mebuki haruno selaku ibunya sakura juga disini kalian anggap rambutnya pink kayak sakura. XD

So, Don't like? Don't Read!

Summary:

_Disaat aku ketakutan, dimana aku butuh sebuah pertolongan.._

_Tak ada yang perduli denganku..._

_Tapi, mereka datang dengan membawa kegelapan.._

_Mereka lah penyelamatku..._

_Tak perduli apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.._

_Karena ku hanya percaya pada mereka..._

_Karena mereka sebagian jiwaku yang membawa ku kesebuah kegelapan yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun..._

_._

.

.

Enjoy here!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS ^_^

DON'T BASHING !

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

DON'T FORGET TO RCL (READ,

COMMENT, LIKE)

Chapter 1

**Dorrr... dorr...** Suara letusan tembakan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

"Tidakk, ayah... ibu... jangan pergi, hiks... hiks... hiks." Gadis kecil itu menangis seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan milik orang tuanya, yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan keadaan bersimbah darah. Mencoba memanggil ayah, ibunya berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, memang sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang keadaan diujung maut.

"Sa..sakura.. ja..ja..ngan me..nangis i..bu mo..hon, ka..u..u haru-s-s ku..kuat." Mebuki bersuara dengan lirih, menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya. Menatap kedua mata _Emerald_ anaknya yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya. Dan menelusuri pipi chuby anaknya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Begitu juga Kizashi menatap anaknya lembut dengan senyuman terakhir kalinya tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau anak yang baik Sakura." Katanya, kemudian sosok itu perlahan menutup matanya. Gadis kecil itu kembali meraung sejadi-jadinya menyadari kedua genggaman kedua orang tuanya semakin mengendur dari tangan kecilnya.

"Sepertinya kedua orang bodoh itu sudah mati." kata pria yang melihat adegan itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun dari matanya. Dengan Menggenggam pistol dalam tangannya.

"Yah, lebih baik kita cepat bereskan anak itu juga." Salah satu pria itu berjalan mendekat ke sosok gadis yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Lalu, menarik gadis kecil itu dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh terhempas ke dinding yang dingin. Rasa nyeri pun menjalar dari tubuh kecilnya. Sakura kecil hanya bisa tertunduk takut, tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Kedua pria itu tertawa mengejek menatap kesakitan yang dialami Sakura, seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu. "Sekarang kau lebih baik mati saja." Pria itu menodong pistol tepat kearah Sakura dengan seringai kejam. Dan...

**Dorr.. Dorr..**

"Tidakkkkkkk.."

.

.

.

_'Mimpi itu lagi.._' Gumamnya lirih. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Dengan keadaan kedua _Emerald_ yang menangis keluar dari ekor matanya.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kepalanya sakit seperti beban berton-ton menimpa kepalanya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tapi, itu tak berhasil dan malah membuat dirinya menjadi lebih kacau.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menggeram frustasi menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang, beberapa helaian rambut soft pink indahnya rontok atas perlakuan dirinya. Sakura menyadari helaian rambut pink itu menempel di sela-sela jarinya. Lalu, ia terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

_Emerald_ itu masih sibuk memandang helaian rambut rontoknya lalu bergumam tanpa jelas, _"Ini berwarna pink, sama seperti ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu. _**HAHAHA**." Dengan gilanya Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu tertawa, Perlahan Sakura mulai memeluk dirinya seperti orang kesetanan, _Emerald_nya melotot seolah akan keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya. Ia memang tak sakit secara fisik, tapi batinnya lah yang tersiksa. Jelas keadaan dirinya sangat buruk. Sakura menangis, ia panik, ia takut, apa yang dulu ia bayang-bayangkan akan terjadi.

Mata _Emerald_ itu kembali digenangi air di pelupuk matanya, kini ia menangis. Sakura menekuk lututnya di atas kasur. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara sela-sela lututnya. Dengan berkali-kali gumaman yang tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "_Sakit.. kamu tahu, kamu jahat sudah membunuh ibuku dan ayahku_." Rintihnya menyayat. Air mata jatuh. Isakan membuat nafasnya kian tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu kembali terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Menatap kosong kehampaan di kamar nya yang remang-remang tanpa pencahayaan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali membukanya, menampakkan sepasang permata _Emerald_ bening yang datar, hampa dan kosong bagaikan tak ada kehidupan lagi disana. Nafasnya kian memburu dan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sejenak, pemilik _Emerald_ itupun kembali mengerjabkan matanya tiga kali, berusaha menghilangkan semua cahaya keremangan yang masih sulit diterima oleh lensa _Emerald_nya. Ketika ia mulai bisa memfokuskan matanya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha memutar otak tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

Sakura tersadar, ia mengusap parasnya dengan telapak tangan dengan pelan. Menghapus tetes demi tetes pelu keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia terduduk di kasur nya yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi, nyaman bagi sakura.

"Kenapa seperti ini?" Bisiknya lirih, tanpa ada sarat emosi di matanya. Rasa sakit membuncah dalam dada, apalagi rasa perih akan terbakar sangat kentara dalam tenggorokannya.

Gadis itu mulai beranjak berjalan menuju satu-satunya cahaya redup yang ia lihat -sebuah pintu, meski dengan keadaanya yang berjalan terhuyung. Ia tetap nekat berjalan walau rasa nyeri menggerogoti kepalanya. Berjalan ke arah tujuan awalnya mengobati rasa kering yang sejak tadi membuncah dari tenggorokannya -melangkah pelan menuju dapur.

.

.

**Glekk... glek... glek...**

Habis sudah air dingin itu masuk dalam mulut sakura, hanya menyisahkan gelas kosong bening dalam genggaman tangannya. Memberikan kesegaran tersendiri di tenggorokannya setelah meneguk segelas air dingin. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menyeka sisa air yang menempel di bibirnya.

.

.

Sakura terus diam dengan pandangan kosong. Hingga seseorang mendekat kearahnya, dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. "Tumben sekali Sakura, kau bangun pagi." Kata lelaki itu bingung. Yang memang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Lalu lelaki itu melewati Sakura yang diam tanpa ekpresi dan mengambil gelas kosong yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, mengisi gelas itu dengan air, lalu meneguknya hinggan air dingin itu tandas dari gelasnya.

Sakura masih diam, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lelaki itu. "Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Sakura datar dengan menatap lurus kedepan. Masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki disampingnya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada sang gadis di sampingnya, dan ikut menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di samping tubuh mungil Sakura dengan rileks. Lalu ia menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Mereka semua ada di depan, duduk bersantai di sofa. Kami sebentar lagi akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Katanya, kini mata _hazel_ itu beralih memandang permata _Emerald_ milik sakura yang mampu menhipnotis siapa saja dengan klorofil hijaunya.

Ia menyentuh permukaan bibir Sakura dengan tangannya, mengusap lembut bibir tipis itu. Sakura masih diam, tak merasa terganggu akan kegiatan lelaki berambut merah di sampingnya. "Sakura..." Panggil lelaki itu dengan sensual membisikkan kata-kata singkat menyeruak keluar dari bibir lelaki itu di telinga Sakura. Membuat kepakan seribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya ada getaran aneh di diri sakura. Tapi, sakura masih diam dengan jiwa kosong, mengabaikan perasaan menggelitik dalam perutnya.

Lelaki itu semakin gencar mendekati wajah Sakura, hingga helaan deru nafas beratnya keluar menerpa wajah cantik gadis berambut merah jambu. Dan tak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya. Lelaki itu semakin menghimpit gadis itu diantara tembok yang dingin. Mencium permukaan bibir tipis itu dengan rakus. Mencoba menghisap, mengulum pelan, mendominasi benda kenyal berwarna pink itu. Lidahnya bermain mencoba menjilat permukaan bibir Sakura menjadi basah dan hangat. Tak gencar dengan tangannya yang sibuk menarik tengkuk Sakura memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sss-Sasori..hhh~henti..kan.." Lenguhnya tertahan, gadis itu memberontak mencoba melepaskan pemuda yang tengah mengekploitasi bibir ranum nya. Nafasnya kian tersengal dengan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Wajah Sakura memerah dengan sempurna. Insting Sasori menolak untuk menghentikan ciuman itu yang semakin lama makin memanas. Lelaki berwajah _baby face_ itu semakin menekan dalam bibir lembut Sakura, lidahnya bergerak liar menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Sakura, benda lunak itu bergerak menginvasi seluruh bagian tanpa ampun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura yang berbaris rapi. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. dengan benang saliva yang saling bercampur dengan rasa manis dalam permainan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasori yang mendominasi dalam permainan. hingga tetesan cairan saliva itu merembes keluar dari bibir keduanya yang saling bertautan.

lima menit telah berlalu, Sakura perlahan merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Tulangnya serasa tidak kuat lagi menompang badannya, jika tidak ada Sasori yang memeluknya dari belakang mungkin Sakura telah jatuh. **Pening**. Pandangannya berputar seiring dengan nafasnya yang kacau menderu semakin cepat yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti melayang. Pikirannya berada antara sadar dan khayal. Hingga ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir saat pendengaran Sakura mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekatinya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat gadis berambut _Bubble gum_ adalah Sasori yang tengah memeluknya dan laki-laki berambut merah dengan _tato ai_ di keningnya menatapnya dengan raut cemas. Hingga mata Emerald itu meredup perlahan dan menjadi,

**Gelap...**

**^~_Love In The Dark_~^**

Sebuah mobil **Ferrari 599 GTX super biru **melaju cepat membelah kesunyian di jalanan kota konoha. Langit masih menyembunyikan perpaduan oranye dan hitam. Tanpa mau memperlihatkan keindahan sang surya di waktu pagi petang ini. Mobil dengan warna biru metalik itu berhenti di sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Dan turunlah Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu turun dari mobil. "woy, Sasuke. Memangnya ini tempatnya?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto dengan bingung yang baru menapakkan kakinya, mata _biru shappire_ itu kini beralih menatap gedung besar di depannya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

"Hey _Teme_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Kau terlalu berisik _Dobe_." katanya acuh. kini Naruto hanya **sweatdrop** di tempatnya ia berdiri dengan wajah yang di tekuk cemberut -sepertinya Naruto kini sadar kalau ia makhluk yang memang berisik. Dan memang kenyataan kalau sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata itu sangat -**menyebalkan**.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang yang lumayan sepi, mata _onyx_nya menyusuri setiap sudut lorong tersebut -dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat tengah menyadari sesuatu...

Mata _onyx_ itu waspada, berkilat dengan mata memerah dengan tiga titik berada di tengahnya. Tubuh tegapnya kemudian segera bersembunyi di balik tembok yang dingin -di ikuti Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan raut bingung seolah memberi isyarat -**Ada-apa?**, tapi Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam. Hingga langkah lain seseorang semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kyuta, bukankah ini menarik. Kita mendapat sebuah keuntungan yang besar. Hanya dengan membodohi para manusia itu, hahaha." Ujar suara pria gemuk yang tengah berjalan dengan santai tanpa tahu seseorang tengah mengintai mereka berdua.

"Ya, kau benar. bodohnya mereka semua. Anak-anak itu hanya kita beri hadiah kecil. Tapi, kita memanfaatkan mereka sampai sejauh ini. Bukankah ini menjadi harta besar kita."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, kau memang licik." Katanya dengan seringai kejam terpatri di wajah pria berambut abu-abu. Kedua pria itu hanya tertawa, tak sadar jika tatapan membunuh sedari tadi melayangkan ke arah mereka. Mata _onyx_ itu tak lepas mengawasi dua pria yang menurutnya sangat picik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, senyum yang sulit untuk di artikan. Kemudian pemuda yang memiliki rambut dengan gaya khas **-pantat ayam **menoleh pada sahabat _blonde_nya, memberi kode bahwa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

**"Let's start game.."**

.

.

.

**TBC**~

_Mereka para manusia kegelapan.._

_._

_Yang akan memusnahkan para sampah yang tak tau akan aturan.._

_Kedalam sang kegelapan.._

_._

_Mereka tak punya hati, mereka tak berperasaan tapi mereka.._

_._

_Yang membawa ku menuju, dimana ada jalan yang bernama kehidupan..._

**Area Gaje Author:**

fiuuhh~ selesai dengan gajenya.

pdahal aoi sempet gk pede buat di update, tpi karna kecintaan sama fanfic akhirnya dipublish juga..

gimana? suka atau ngga? mungkin aku akan delete kalo

banyak yg ga suka, heheheee...

maklum aku ini cuman author abal, dan mungkin ceritanya trlalu pendek?

dan terima kasih buat readers yang mereview fic abal aoi ini^^

**So, berkenan Review?**

**.**

.

Salam hangat,

Aoi XD


End file.
